For containers, such as bottles, cans, tubes and the like, it is often required to add additives to container contents just shortly before application. A manual adding of the additives requires efforts and can cause an undesired relation of additive and container content to be obtained.
For that purpose, it is known to use devices serving as container closure means, which comprise, in one or several chambers, additives to be mixed with container contents. Upon opening or closing of such a container closure means, the chamber(s) is (are) opened such that the additives contained therein can enter into the container interior.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,952, a screw closure for a container is known, wherein, upon a rotational movement for opening the closure means, an insert comprising additive substances for mixing with the container content is rotated in relation to a lid. With it, due to friction of the insert on the inner side of the container opening, a predetermined breaking point of the insert is cut and a lid closing the insert is removed therefrom. Thereby, the additive substances can enter from the insert into the container, wherein it is disadvantageous that the closing lid cut from the insert also falls into the container interior.
EP 0 190 593 A2 discloses a closing cap for two-component packaging systems, in which a concentrate to be mixed with a bottle content is accommodated. In an embodiment, the closing cap comprises an inner cylinder with an outer thread, on which a pot-like container with an inner thread including the concentrate is screwed on. With it, the well running of a thread of the closing cap for screwing onto a bottle and the running well of the outer thread of the inner cylinder are selected such that, upon rotation of the closing cap, the container is screwed further onto the inner cylinder until the inner cylinder cuts a predetermined breaking point in the area of the bottom of the container. Via the thusly generated opening of the container, the concentrate accommodated therein can enter into the bottle. Here again, the bottom of the container is cut therefrom and, thus, enters into the bottle interior. In an embodiment of this closing cap, the opening of the container for release of the concentrate is effected upon rotation of the closing cap in closing direction. With it, an undesired release of the concentrate into the bottle can occur if the closing cap is rotated too far in closing direction.
From DE 82 14 974 U1, a closing cap for a container is known, wherein a medium to be charged into the container is contained. By rotating the closing cap, a channel in the closing cap is released, through which the medium can enter into the container. For releasing the channel, window areas of two cylinders arranged within another are to be overlapped. Here, it is disadvantageous that the closing cap must be rotated exactly such that the window areas assume the positions necessary for clearing the channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,141 discloses a screw closure for a drinking container. In the screw closure, a fluid to be mixed with a container fluid is accommodated, which can be charged into the container by rotation of the screw closure. Upon rotation of the screw closure, a channel is released, through which the fluid from the screw closure can enter into the container. Here again, the screw closure is to be rotated exactly such that the channel is released. Further, by the extent of the rotation of the closing cap, the amount of fluid of the screw closure which shall enter into the container is determined. This can cause the amount of fluid of the screw closure which enters into the container to be too small.